1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer, a printing method, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
Printers that detect detection marks provided on a recording medium and apply control based on the result of detecting the detection marks are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2002-326411.
JP-A-2002-326411 discloses technology for printing referenced to the position of labels and tags. However, instead of only printing referenced to the labels or tags, it is also necessary when printing to adjust the printing position inside the label or tag and print at a desired position inside the label or tag.